


Look to the skies.

by Photoshop



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Evil CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photoshop/pseuds/Photoshop
Summary: Time before the story started: Connor.





	Look to the skies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you have any suggestions comment them.

The first time he could remember things he recalled that it was cold. Very cold. Bright, and the air smelt as if it had been sterilized by some form of purification air conditioning system. Looking around, seeing people standing tall above him. The intimidation factor. The few faces he could remotely recall in detail were either blurred to the point where he couldn’t analyze them, or he he couldn’t make a server connection to the citizen database.

Closing his eyes as the cold swept over him, he started to run diagnostics- something his programs automatically forced whenever starting up. It was simply his way of feeling for any injuries or discomfort. Learning his surroundings by the touch sensory, feeling where he was. He was laying on his back, against metal. He opened his eyes again, blinking hard. Swimming that the people looming above him wanted him to sit up or do something, he did so. 

This was the first time he saw himself. Staring at mirror glass-obviously some people on the other side- he looked at himself. He was wearing a light grey shirt, along with black shorts. Other than that, he had nothing on. His hair was black, eyes brownish hazel, skin pale. The only indication of any form of identification was his shirt and wrist. His shirt, reading RK800; and his wrist, which had, ‘PROTOTYPE,’ burnt into it. He looked down at it for a second before looking around again.

People in long white coats, each having, ‘CYBERLIFE,’ printed neatly on the left breast pocket. Their faces all showing a mixture of pleasure, relief, and fear. He analyzed one of them. Courtney. Age twenty five. Designer at Cyberlife. He blinked a few times- hard. One of the workers didn’t react all too well to the small action.

“Why did it do that? We designed it to be perfect, so why is it blinking so much? Someone get me a flashlight,” he spat, looking st Connor as he grabbed his chin a little, shinning a light in his eyes, severely annoyed. “What the hell,” he spat as he pulled away, glaring at the armada or designers and technicians surrounding him. “Why the fuck is it designed with an AX400 system for its eyes?!”

A few backed away and went silent. Connor was supposed to be designed to be perfect, but when intaking information he’d have the same glitch an AX400 would with his eyes. Perfection gone, Jais didn’t seem to be happy. He slammed his flashlight down as he stormed out. A few sighed, but a lady came up to Connor, half looking t him.

“Get up and get dressed into these,” she said as she put a uniform on his table. Black pants, white button up, a tie, a coat with his name sewn into it, and a clear part on his right arm. He was confused at that as he got on the clothes, making sure he’d down it perfectly before putting on his shoes, and standing up. He stood at six feet, he saw from his reflection.

A few people were cheering on the fact that he could stand and nod, even dress himself. That their prototype was working. A free we’re even patting him on the back as a job well done, to whom Connor just turned around as if they were trying to get his attention- something he was programmed to do at touches like that. A few laughed at that fact as Courtney smiled, walking away. She cane back later with a gun, handing it to Connor. “It’s for your mission. Follow me, we are leaving for the presentation, now,” was all she said before Connor took the gun, putting it in a holster on his side. He followed her, calmly. 

Courtney walked down to a garage like area, going to a half self automated car, before unlocking it. She opened the door for Connor, motioning for him to get in the passengers seat, to which he did. Sitting down, he did a quick scan of the car, reading up on what he was in. One of Cyberlife’s latest additions to a series of cars. Semi-program controlled. Not fully self driving but to the point where a driver could take their hands off the wheel for a good five minuets and play on their hand half devices or something along those lines. Quite spacious despite the small design. Courtney has a picture of girl hanging from her mirror. He scammed it. Celebrity she must have liked as a lot of songs came up that were said to be written by the lady in the picture. Courtney go into the side, half smiling as she did so.

The drive was uneventful, the car pulled out and in around half an hour, they were at a stadium like presentation building. A lot of people were there. In fact, Connor did a scan of the crowed to see how many. The audience was in the thousands. Courtney walked with him to the back entrance, as to avoid paparazzi and such. That’s when things started to make a lot more sense for Connor. He was being presented to the public as Cyberlife’s latest invention. Their best. Him. Courtney sighed as she fixed her makeup. “RK800. This presentation will take around half an hour, after that, Cyberlife is going to be assigning you a new partner for your first case. You were made to do anything to solve a case. You are the future of Cyberlife. We have installed a program within you, called Amanda. We can watch your progress through it, and such. This will only take half an hour. Your new partner is called lieutenant Hank Anderson. After you meet him, you will no longer take orders from anyone else but him. Now, follow me.”

Connor listened to every word she said, starting to run a scan on the citizen database of The United States Of America. He came up with a few results for people in the profession of detective work, but eventually he knew which Hank Anderson would be his- by the state and city. He walked behind her standing in stage next her. She started to present.

“Hello, all! My name is Courtney! This is RK800! As you may recall if you follow closely to Cyberlife’s production, we recently came out with a model called RK200. Now, we did skip quite a few models, as this model is so advanced! We have programmed it to be a lot better, faster, and meant to be able to take bullets to the chest and still keep running! It can be cut up and beaten and still keep going! We have made it so productive-“ this went on for around half an hour. A speech about how perfect he was as he stood there, blankly staring at the crowed.

“Thank you for joining us, and we hope you enjoyed this presentation! On behalf of Cyberlife, I wish you a nice day,” she said as she exited to stage, Connor following on a hand signal motion command. She walked back to her car, before they both got in. The police department wasn’t so far away. The drive was short, and much like the last, very uneventful.

Something that Connor first noticed when he stepped out of that car and into the department was the people. Around twenty five, a few interested, a few scared, some seemingly angered, and others completely ignoring the situation. Courtney stopped at the reception area. “Hello,” she said to an Android. “My name is Courtney, I’m here on behalf of Cyberlife. We are here to give this station an addition to their arsenal of androids. Could I please speak with the person in charge?” The Android nodded. 

Standing outside a glass meeting room, Connor looked around, scanning the area. Courtney walked out after speaking with he manager. She looked t him. “RK800, this is your new home now. This is where you’ll stay- I want you to know something. I want you to go by the name Connor, okay? That’s what they will all you, now. You aren’t just numbers and letters. You’re important. Here’s your first mission before you get your partner. Remember everything,” she said before handing him a file, and leaving. 

He quickly read over the file. A deviant killed two people and was holding a child hostage. It was his first, and it was only a few streets over. He could even hear the helicopters. He put the file on a desk, before walking out through the front doors. He stalled as a helicopter flew by him. Interesting, he looked at the ground, the light from the helicopter searchlight hitting on some reflective surface. He picked up a coin on the ground. How amazing. These weren’t in circulation anymore. It must have been lucky. He started to play with it, as he walked to the building that the situation was occurring at. He got into the elevator- going up.


End file.
